A book doesn't end with the last page
by M3dUSa
Summary: Soneas und Akkarins Weg endet nicht auf den Stufen zur Universität...das letzte Wort ist noch nicht geschrieben und ihr Tag noch nicht gekommen - oder?
1. Chapter 1

**{Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte auf diese Story und verdiene mit ihr auch kein Geld. Mir gehört keiner der darin vorkommenden Charaktere, außer denen, die ich selber vielleicht erfinden werde.**

**All rights belong to Trudi Canavan. (*unfair...seufts!*)}**

**Hey Leute! **

**Schön, dass ihr diese Story lest! Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich hab keine Ahnung wie sich die Story macht. Bitte reviewt fleißig. Ich freue mich über Kritik, Lob, Anregungen, Vorschläge, Ideen,…usw.**

**Auch ein Einfaches:„Ich fand deine Story gut/nicht gut, (weil…)" gut reicht mir völlig aus, Hauptsache, ihr sagt mir eure Meinung. Aber wenn ihr mehr schreibt, freu ich mich sehr! **

**Ich werde versuchen, die Kapitel regelmäßig zu posten, kann's aber noch nicht versprechen. Ich werde die Story aber bestimmt nicht so einfach vergessen!!**

**Momentan hab ich noch 3 Kapitel m PC. Wenn irgendwer Ideen für die Geschichte hat: reviewt es mir! (und Sorry für die Rechtschreib/Grammatik – Fehler!) **

**Thx, eure ****M3dUSa**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Wer sagt, dass ein Buch mit der letzten Seite endet?**

...Alles war still. Sonea blickte auf die drei Leichen, die vor der Universität lagen. Eine Woge der Erschöpfung schlug über ihr zusammen. Keine Freude. Nur Leere. Sie wandte sich zu Akkarin um. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Seine Augen standen offen, aber sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Als sie sich bewegte, lösten sich seine Finger von ihren Handgelenken und fielen zu Boden.

''Nein'', flüsterte sie entsetzt. ''Akkarin.'' Sonea griff nach seinen Händen sandte ihren Geist aus. Sie fand nichts. Nicht einmal den geringsten Funken von Leben. Er hatte ihr zu viel Kraft gegeben. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben. Mit zitternden Fingern strich Sonea über sein Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen leblosen Mund. Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn und begann leise zu weinen. Da drückte sacht eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und der, vermeintlich, regungslose Körper Akkarins unter ihr, stöhnte schwach. ''Sonea...''. Sie fuhr hoch, und wirklich - Akkarin atmete! Schwach und unregelmäßig, aber er atmete. Kurz sah er sie mit seinen dunkelvioletten Augen an - dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

Das sachakanische Messer steckte noch immer tief in seiner Brust und die bunten Edelsteine im Griff schienen sie hämisch an zu funkeln. _Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er stirbt!!_ Sonea wusste, dass sie kaum mehr genug Kraft hatte, um zu stehen, geschweige denn, eine tödliche Verletzung wie diese, zu heilen. Sie würde allein bei dem Versuch, ihrem Körper schweren Schaden zufügen.

_Dann soll es so sein_, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sonea nahm alle der ihr verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen und legte ihre rechte Hand sanft auf Akkarins regungslosen Körper. Mit der Linken ergriff sie zaghaft eine seiner schaffen Hände. Sie fühlte seine unbeschreiblich großen Schmerzen, spürte die schweren, tödlichen Verletzungen, die das Messer seinem Körper zugefügt hatte, innere Blutungen, zerrissenes Gewebe, zerfetzte Organe, zersplitterte Knochen, und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht heilen konnte. Nicht ohne sich selbst zu töten.

Sonea war sich dessen vollauf bewusst. Sie würde es versuchen. Sonea sammelte sich und begann damit, Knochen und Sehnen zusammen zu fügen, danach heilte sie einige der verletzten Organe. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken breitete sich tiefe Erschöpfung in ihren Gliedern aus und der Kopf wurde ihr schwer. Verbissen fuhr sie fort, kämpfte weiter um Akkarins Leben, ließ nicht zu, dass er starb. Doch schon viel zu kurze Zeit später vernebelte sich ihr Blick und wirre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie wusste, sie würde es nicht schaffen. Die Blutlache unter Akkarins Körper wurde größer und größer.

Doch da fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf das Heft von Karikos Klinge, auf die großen Smaragde und Saphire die dort eingelassen waren. Ganz besonders fiel ihr ein verheißungsvoll funkelnder, hellblauer Diamant auf, und sie erinnerte sich... ''...Es gibt zwei Arten von Juwelen. Blutsteine und Speichersteine ...'' ..._Speicherjuwelen..._ Natürlich! Speicherjuwelen, mit der gewaltigen Macht eines schwarzen Magiers geformt, konnten magische Kraft erfassen und sich mit ihr anfüllen. Einem schwarzen Magier war es nun möglich, zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt, solange Magie aus dem Stein zu ziehen, bis dieser ganz leer war.

Sonea blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, um zu überlegen. Entschlossen legte sie ihre Linke auf Griff des Messers und löste den Diamanten hastig aus seiner goldenen Fassung. Das Speicherjuwel lag schwer und kühl in ihrer Handfläche. Sonea schlang die Finger darum und konzentrierte sich. Der Stein begann in hellem, blendendem Licht zu erstrahlen und erwärmte sich schnell, als sie begann, ihm Kraft abzuziehen. Sie zog so lange Kraft in sich hinein, bis der starke Strom schließlich verebbte, und das Juwel in ihrer Hand schlagartig eiskalt wurde. Sie hörte lauter werdende Rufe und eilige Schritte hinter sich, doch Sonea ignorierte sie.

Sie packte den schimmernden Kopf der sachakanischen Klinge, zog diese mit einem entschlossenen Ruck aus Akkarins schwachem Körper und ließ diese achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er bäumte sich auf und ein unterdrückter, schmerzerfüllter Schrei entwich seinen Lippen. Sonea zog sich das Herz zusammen, doch sie durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen. sich von nichts stören oder ablenken lassen. Sie presste ihre Handfläche gegen die grauenvolle Wunde, welche das Messer hinterlassen hatte. Frisches, rotes Blut strömte aus ihr heraus, quoll zwischen Soneas Fingern hervor und zog leuchtende Schlieren auf ihrer hellen Haut. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen konzentrierte sie sich auf Akkarins bewegungslosen Körper.

Sonea heilte den tiefen Riss in seiner linken Herzkammer, schob die gebrochenen Rippen wieder an ihren rechten Platz zurück, fügte die zerstörten Adern und Arterien wieder zusammen und leitete schließlich auch das Blut in sie zurück. Doch plötzlich stöhnte Akkarin qualvoll und hörte dann schlagartig zu atmen auf.

''_Nein!_'', ächzte Sonea. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach der Ursache und entdeckte eine Rippe, die sich, in der Mitte auseinander gebrochen, in seinen rechten Lungenflügel gebohrt hatte. Vorsichtig fügte sie erst den Knochen zusammen und heilte dann die Lunge. Einige Wimpernschläge lang tat sich gar nichts. Dann tat Akkarin einen zitternden, kaum merkbaren, Atemzug. Vor Erleichterung traten Sonea die Tränen in die Augen. Die Erschöpfung schlug über ihr zusammen. Die Kraft des Juwels war verbraucht und Akkarin noch lange nicht fertig geheilt, noch lange nicht gerettet, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Vollkommen erschöpft, aber mit einem schwachen Lächeln im Gesicht brach sie neben ihm zusammen. Das letzte was sie sah, waren verschwommene Schemen, die auf sie zueilten, dann wurde alles schwarz. Von dem Juwel in ihrer Hand war nur noch Staub geblieben.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Du wirst gaaanz ruhig, dein Mauszeiger kann nicht anders, als sich ganz von selbst zu dem kleinen Button unten links zu bewegen (auf dem die Zauberworte „Submit Review" stehen….)…Klar?? **


	2. Erwachen

Sonea fror. Auf einmal spürte sie etwas Warmes an ihrer Wange und vernahm eine leise, besorgte Männerstimme, die etwas murmelte. ''...jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen bewusstlos...gewiss nicht normal...Sorgen...keine Möglichkeit sie zu wecken...reagiert nicht...''.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen kleinen Spalt weit und machte eine, in einem scheußlichen Zartgrün gestrichene, Decke über sich aus. Unter ihrem Rücken spürte sie ein hartes Krankenbett. Dünne Decken waren um ihren Körper herum festgesteckt. _Das sieht ja aus wie…als wäre ich in den…die Heilerquartiere! Wie um alles in der Welt bin ich_ da _hingekommen und wessen Hände halten meine schlanken Finger da so besitzergreifend fest?_

Sonea wusste, dass es, wenn sie einmal nach zu denken begann, es vorbei war mit der Ruhe und der Einsamkeit und war versucht die Augen wieder zu schließen und so in die Wärme und Weichheit der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück zu sinken. Aber da schlich sich ein Bild in ihre Gedanken. Eine Erinnerung. Ein schlanker, hoch gewachsener Mann, in schwarze Roben gewandet.

Etwas packte ihre Arme in eisernem Griff und zog sie auf die Knie. Schmerz schoss durch ihr linkes Bein. Der Mann lag in einer Blutlache auf den Marmorstufen der Universität. Seine langen bleichen Finger umklammerten ein reich verziertes Messer. Es steckte tief in seiner Brust. Der Blick aus den dunklen Augen traf sie und dann erschlaffte sein Körper.

Akkarin! Entsetzt stieß Sonea einen verzweifelten Schrei aus und fuhr mit rasendem Herzen in die Höhe. "Sonea, du bist wach! Du bist endlich wach!!", rief jemand laut. Sie hörte etwas laut zu Boden stürzen, zerbrechen und dann wurde sie so stürmisch umarmt, dass das wackelige Bett unter ihr ob des neuen Gewichts bedenklich knarrte, und sie überrumpelt zurück in die klumpigen Kissen fiel. Dorrien. Er hielt sie so fest an sich gedrückt, dass sie nur mit Mühe ächzen konnte: "Dorrien...Keine...Luft...".

Erschreckt wich dieser von ihr zurück, ließ sie los und musterte sie gleichsam erfreut wie besorgt. Als er sah, dass es ihr einigermaßen gut ging wollte er schon den Mund öffnen und sie wieder umarmen, doch eine ruhige Stimme sagte: "Lasst sie doch erst einmal zu Atem kommen!" Sonea drehte sich nach der Quelle der Stimme um und erkannte Lady Vinara, die steif neben dem Fenster an der Mauer stand.

"Was...wo...was ist geschehen?", fragte Sonea zögerlich, so als traute sie ihrer Stimme nicht so ganz. "Ihr habt euch völlig erschöpft und das gesamte Ausmaß eurer Kräfte auf einmal als ganzes aufgebraucht und euch nicht um die Auswirkungen Folgen gekümmert, die dieses unüberlegte Handeln auf euren Körber hatte.", erwiderte Lady Vinara mahnend. "Ihr seid völlig erschöpft zusammen gebrochen, habt kaum mehr geatmet und seid erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht. Vermutlich wird sich euer Körper erst in einer Woche völlig erholt haben.", meinte sie.

_Unüberlegtes Handeln? Was sollte denn das heißen? Ich habe doch nur versucht Akkarin zu retten..._Verwirrt blickte sie in Vinaras ziemlich unfreundlich blickendes Gesicht_. ...Akkarin! Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm? Lebe er? Habe ich ihn retten können?_ Unzählige Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und ihre Sorgen um Akkarin verschlimmerten sich mit jeder mehr. _Ich muss zu ihm!_ "...Und ihr dürft frühestens in einigen Tagen aufstehen!", fügte Vinara missbilligend hinzu, als Sonea sofort Anstalten machte, aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Verzweifelt sank diese wieder in die Kissen und Decken zurück. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Vinara jetzt zu widersprechen. Das Oberhaupt der Heiler würde sie vielleicht sogar mit Magie ans Bett binden, wenn sie jetzt nicht gefügig war. Ihre Angst um Akkarin machte sie fast blind und taub für alles andere, doch mit einigem Erstaunen hatte Sonea vernommen, dass das Oberhaupt der Heiler sie jetzt mit 'euch' ansprach, beschloss aber, das vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wieder blitzte ein Bild vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf. Blut, viel zu viel Blut.

Es ergoss sich Auf ihre Roben, bedeckte ihre Hände... Akkarins Blut. Sonea öffnete erneut den Mund, aber Vinara schüttelte den Kopf und meinte streng: "Ihr müsst euch jetzt schonen, schlaft! In einer Stunde wird man euch etwas zu essen bringen. In einer Woche ist, eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang, eine Versammlung der Magier in der Gildehalle angesetzt. Auch ihr seid dazu geladen und müsst dort erscheinen." Danach ist das Begräbnis.

_Begräbnis? _Schock durchfuhr Soneas ganzen Körper als sie unwillkürlich an das eine dachte, was nicht sein durfte. Lady Vinara drehte sich um, fasste Dorrien am Arm und komplimentierte ihn etwas unsanft auf den Gang hinaus. "Wartet! Halt! Welches Begräbnis? Wo ist... was ist mit...", wollte Sonea verzweifelt wissen, doch Vinara sagt ungerührt: "Schlaft. Ab Morgen dürft ihr Besuch bekommen. Natürlich nichts, was euch zu sehr aufregt!". Sonea sah kurz Dorriens entschuldigendes Lächeln, dann schlug die Tür laut hinter den beiden zu. Blitzschnell dachte Sonea nach. Sie würde bestimmt nicht hier liegen bleiben und bis Morgen warten - oder noch länger -, geschweige denn, schlafen! Also fasste sie schnell einen Entschluss.

Sonea musste wissen, was mit Akkarin geschehen war! Sie klammerte sich an der Bettkante fest, setzte sich mühevoll aufrecht hin und stellte vorsichtig beide Beine auf den Boden. Das ging ja schon mal ganz gut, keine Übelkeit, keine Schwächeanfälle.... Schließlich kniff sie die Augen fest zusammen, spannte alle Muskeln an und stand vorsichtig auf. Sie wankte, das Zimmer drehte sich immer schneller vor ihr und dann gaben die Beine unter Sonea plötzlich nach. Sie stürzte auf den kalten beigen Krankenhausfußboden und schlug sich den Kopf hart an. Sonea seufzte und rieb sich die schnell anschwellende Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie seufzte. _Das hat ja _toll _geklappt_. Auf einmal bemerkte Sonea, dass sie so ein entsetzliches, scheußliches Krankenhemd trug, weiß, bis zum Saum durchgeknöpft, fast _durchsichtig_, und knielang. Man konnte da _so_ _einiges_ durch den dünnen, hellen Stoff erkennen.

Sie musste Dorrien ja einen_ tollen _Anblick geboten haben. Seufzend stemmte sie sich wieder hoch und diesmal gelang es ihr sogar, das Gleichgewicht einigermaßen zu halten. Sie stand auf und ging, schwankte eher, - auf ziemlich wackeligen Beinen zwar, aber immerhin - auf die Türe zu. Vorsichtig öffnete Sonea diese und spähte auf den Flur hinaus. Gott sei dank, er war menschenleer. Sonea überlegte.

Wenn Akkarin noch am Leben war - und davon ging sie fest aus, das musste sie, denn allein schon bei dem leisesten Zweifel, dass dies nicht so war, begann sie zu zittern und spürte Tränen in den Augen, er lebte, das musste er einfach! - wo sie ihn wohl untergebracht hätten. Ihr fiel nichts ein und sie beschloss, einfach die nächste Tür zu öffnen. Sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf den kalten, angelaufenen Messinggriff der Tür. Sonea umschloss ihn mit blassen, schmalen Fingern fester und nach kurzem Zögern drückte sie die Klinke schließlich hinunter.


	3. Gewissheit und ein Besuch

** und ein Besuch**

Geschlossene Vorhänge verdunkelten den Raum, welchen Sonea jetzt langsam betrat. Sie konnte ein Bett ausmachen, ein rollbares Metalltischchen mit Flaschen und seltsamen Gerätschaften, ein schmaler, hoher Kasten und ein kleines Nachtkästchen, direkt neben dem Bett. Es war so finster, dass sie nur Schemen und bestenfalls Umrisse erkennen konnte. Sonea tapste unbeholfen auf das Bett zu. Die Bettdecke wölbte sich leicht über einer schlanken Gestalt, die regungslos in den Kissen lag.

Als Sonea sich näher heran beugte, konnte sie dunkles Haar erkennen. Sie wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen, wusste sie doch nicht, wer in dem Bett lag. Sonea trat noch einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran und beugte sich vorsichtig darüber, um kein Geräusch zu machen. Da stolperte sie plötzlich über etwas und kippte mit voller Wucht auf das Bett. Ein Stöhnen war zu hören und dann bewegte sich der Schlafende unter ihr. Zwei blasse, kühle Hände zogen sie hoch und dann blickte sie direkt in zwei violette Augen. „Sonea?", fragte eine Stimme vorsichtig. Akkarins Stimme.

„Akkarin!!" Sonea schrie leise auf, dann schlang sie beide Arme fest um Akkarin der aufrecht im Bett lag, und warf ihn wieder um. Akkarins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln. Und dann, endlich, küsste er sie. Seine warmen Lippen pressten sich fest gegen ihre und seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund. Sonea erwiderte den Kuss heftig und das Bett unter ihnen quietschte erbärmlich, ob des ungewohnten Gewichts. Akkarin lachte und löste sich vorsichtig von Sonea. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis im Blick und begann, sie abzutasten. Sonea kicherte und schob seine Hände weg.

„Das kitzelt!", stöhnte sie. „Akkarins Auge weiteten sich für einen Moment und ein beinahe boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem m Gesicht aus. Sonea ahnte Schlimmes und sie behielt Recht. Akkarin kniff sie in die Seite und kitzelte sie anschließend durch. „Akkarin….Gnade!!", brachte Sonea schließlich atemlos hervor. Akkarin ließ von ihr ab und zog sie in seine Arme, sodass sie beide jetzt einigermaßen bequem nebeneinander liegen konnten.

Dann sah er sie an und wieder einmal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und kniff die Lippen zusammen, um ein Grinsen vor ihr zu verbergen. Erfolglos. „Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so an?", fragte Sonea skeptisch. „Ganz ohne Grund…", bekam sie zur Antwort. Allerdings blieb sein Blick kurz auf ihrem Körper hängen und Sonea sah an sich hinab. Sie trug immer noch das Nachthemd. Nicht _irgendein _Nachthemd, nein, _dieses_ Nachthemd. Das Durchsichtige. Soneas Wangen bekamen rote Flecken und die zog hastig Akkarins Decke ein Stück zur Seite, um sich zu bedecken. Akkarin lachte leise, als er ihr Tun bemerkte und hielt, schalkhaft lächelnd, ihre Handgelenke fest. Soneas Blick heftete sich plötzlich auf seinen Oberkörper.

Als Sonea die Decke zu Seite gezogen hatte, hatte sie einen großen, weißen Verband freigelegt, der sich über Akkarins gesamten Oberkörper erstreckte. Sonea sah ihn erschrocken an und wollte etwas sagen, doch Akkarin unterbrach sie. „Ich bin noch nicht vollständig gesund, die Heiler brauchen ihre Kraft für die unzähligen anderen Opfer der Schlacht, aber keine Sorge, mir geht es gut." Sonea blickte ihm zweifelnd in die Augen, doch Akkarin erwiderte ihren Blick fest. Vorsichtig, um ihm nicht weh zu tun, umarmte Sonea ihn. Akkarin legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie. Sonea öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ Akkarins Zunge in ihren Mund. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie einander und Akkarin schob den Saum ihres langen Hemdes hoch. Seine Finger glitten über ihre weiche Haut und verharrten kurz auf ihrer Hüfte. Dann wanderten sie weiter nach oben. Stück für Stück, bis seine Hände schließlich ihre Brüste streiften.

Sonea seufzte leise und ließ ihre Hände bedauernd über seinen, durch den Verband verdeckten, Oberkörper gleiten. _Aber es gibt ja immer noch andernorts genug nackte Haut… _ Ein Lächeln drängte sich auf ihre Lippen und sie schob mit der Linken gerade Akkarins weite Hose ein Stück nach unten, als Schritte am gang zu hören waren und jemand an die Tür klopfte. Beide fuhren erschreckt zusammen und Sonea wurde bleich. Trotz allem, was geschehen war, war immer noch verboten, was sie da taten. Eins der strengsten Gesetze der Gilde untersagte strikt einen engeren, als freundschaftlichen, Umgang zwischen Magier/Mentor und Novize, geschweige denn, dem, was Akkarin und Sonea gerade taten. Sie setzte sich hastig auf, tastete nach ihrem Nachthemd und streifte es über.

Wann hatte sie das denn ausgezogen? Dann schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Akkarin wollte sie festhalten, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und Akkarin musste ihr zustimmen, das war nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt, um jemandem ihre Liebe zu offenbaren. Die Tür ging auf und Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und blendeten Akkarin und Sonea vorerst. Gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit konnte Sonea nur den vagen Schemen dessen, der in der Tür stand, erkennen.

**UMFRAGE: Ich würde Lorlen (seeeeeeehr!!) gerne am Leben lassen, bin mir aber nicht sicher ob das gut passt und wie ich das machen soll!**

**Also reviewt mir bitte, bis .08 wie ihr es wollt:**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**a)Lorlen lebt**

**b)Er lebt nicht mehr**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**1)Akkarin hat sich getäuscht, Lorlen war gar nicht tot.**

**2)Er wurde „wieder belebt"**

**3)andere Möglichkeit?(schreibt mir dann bitte auch, welche)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I)Die Gilde hat ihn gefunden**

**II)eine bestimmte Person hat ihn gefunden(schreibt mir dann bitte auch, wer)**

**III)Er hat sich irgendwie aufgerafft und ist in die Gilde**

**IV)Er hat sich irgendwie aufgerafft und ist zu einer bestimmten Person(schreibt mir dann bitte auch, zu wem)**

**V)andere Möglichkeit?(schreibt mir dann auch bitte, welche)**

**Danke!! ****M3dUSa**

**P.S: Hey ich hab das Gefühl, keiner lest das hier......soll ich weitermachen oder aufhören...=(**


	4. Aus der Dunkelheit

** der Dunkelheit**

Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit und Schmerz waren das Erste, was er wahrnahm. Ein stechender Schmerz, der seinen gesamten Körper gefangen hielt und keine Gedanken, keine Erinnerungen kein logisches Denken zuließ. Da war nur Schmerz.

Scherz, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sich zu bewegen, oder gar seine Augen zu öffnen. Schmerz, der ihn in der Dunkelheit und Ungewissheit festhielt und nicht losließ.

Doch dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, schaffte es etwas, den dichten Nebel, der seinen Geist umgab, zu durchbrechen. Mehrere Bilder, Erinnerungen.

*~~##~~*

Er stand auf der Stadtmauer und blickte nach unten. Dort befanden sich sieben [AdA: Sind es sieben Ichani? Ich kann momentan nicht nachsehen.] Gestalten, in bunte, exotisch aussehende Gewänder gekleidet.

An ihrer Spitze stand ein gedrungenger, massiger Mann, seine Gewänder waren rotgolden und an seiner Hüfte trug er einen aufwändig mit Edelsteinen verzierten, gekrümmten Dolch.

Er grinste siegessicher und rief etwas. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Fratze. Auf ein Zeichen hin traten seine sechs Gefährten neben ihn, sodass sie gemeinsam eine Linie bildeten.

Dann griffen sie an.

Er sah bunte Lichter aufblitzen, Flammen schossen in die Höhe, nur um sofort von Eisschlägen, gefolgt von einer arktischen Kälte, gleich wieder erstickt zu werden.

Staubwolken hüllten ihn ein, nahmen ihm die Sicht, dann prallte plötzlich etwas Gewaltiges gegen ihn und durchbrach den Schild, den er mit all seinen Kräften aufrecht gehalten hatte.

Er taumelte nach hinten und verlor den Halt.

Er fiel.

Das Nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Rückgrat [AdA: Schreibt man das so?], ein gewaltiger Druck, der auf seinem Körper lastete und aufgeregte Stimmen.

Dann war der Druck plötzlich weg. Mühsahm öffnete er die Augen. Jemand beugte sich über ihm. Eine schwarze Kapuze verhüllte seinen Kopf, aber er konnte blasse Haut, ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und dunkle, durchdringende Augen erkennen.

Akkarin!

*~~##~~*

Er riss die Augen auf. Es umfing ihn immer noch Dunkleheit, diese aber war natürlichen Urprungs und keineswegs Undurchdringlich. Es war Nacht. Alles fiel ihm wieder ein. Erinnerungen prasselten wie Hagelkörner auf seinen erschöpften Geist ein.

Die Verbannung, der wilde Magier, die Hinrichtung, die Ichani, der Angriff, der sinnlose Kampf, die Niederlage. Und Akkarin, den er davon abgehalten hatte, ihn zu heilen. Dann wusste nichts mehr.

Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich zu bewegen. Wieder durchfuhren ihn Schmerzen, klangen jedoch langsam wieder ab. Noch einmal mühte er sich, seinen Körper zu bewegen. Dieses Mal gelang es.

Die Schmerzen waren fast unerträglich, doch wie durch ein Wunder schaffte er es, sich langsam und schwerfällig aufzusetzen. Schwarze Punkte flimmerten ihm vor den Augen, aber er hatte es geschafft.

Er befand sich inmitten einiger großer Gesteinsbrocken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass es Steine waren, die einmal zur massiven Stadtmauer Imardins gehört hatten.

Eine Welle des Entsetzens schlug über ihm zusammen. Von der einst prachtvollen, achtzehn Schritt breiten und fünfunvierzig Schritt hohen Wehrmauer war nichts geblieben.

Lediglich einige versteute Steinhaufen erinnerten noch an das über fünfhundert Jahre alte Mauerwerk.

Er stemmte sich mühselig in die Höhe. Erst nach einigen Versuchen kam er schwankend hoch. Er sah an sich herab.

Seine einstmals dunkelblauen Roben waren schmutzig, voller Staub und an besorgniserregend vielen Stellen von einer für ihn zuerst undefinierbaren rotbraunen Flüssigkeit durchtränkt.

Das war doch nicht etwa..._Blut?!?_

So viel...

Immer noch stachen und brannten seine Gliedmaßen schmerzhaft, und jede unbedachte Bewegung wurde von einem bösartig schmerzenden Pochen bestraft.

Als er versuchte, auf seine magische Quelle zuzugreifen, fand er nur gähnende Leere.

Schritt für Schritt wankte er von der zerstörten Wehrmauer weg, die völlig verwüstete Straße hinauf. Er wollte nicht hinsehen, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Der Boden war übersät mit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Leichen, zerstückelten Gliedmaßen, aufgeschlitzten, in großen Blutlachen liegenden Leihnamen; bei den Frauen waren die Kleider und Röcke bis über die Hüfte hochgeschoben, gelb verfärbte Blutergüsse, Platzwunden, offene Knochenbrüche und lange, blutrote Striemen waren noch die harmlosesten Verletzungen.

Die verzerrten Gesichter und zu Schreien aufgerissenen Münder, aus denen Blut geflossen war, der Frauen und Mädchen kündeten von dem entzetzlichem Grauen, das man ihnen angetan hatte. Man hatte sie erniedrigt, gedemütigt, gequält und gefoltert.

Er stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, eine Mischung aus Entsetzen, Ekel und Grauen.

Taumelnd wankte er weiter; er schaffte es endlich, den Blick abzuwenden, doch das nutzte ihm nicht viel, er konnte immer noch die so entsetzlich verstümmelten Körper sehen, es war, als hätten die schaurigen Bilder sich auf seiner Netzhaut eingebrannt.

Ein süßlicher Geruch erfüllte die Luft und ließ ihn würgen.

Alles drehte sich und vor seinen Augen flimmerten schwarze Punkte. Er schwankte, dann brach er zusammen. Kurz bevor er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor, meinte er Stimmen gehört zu haben und verschwommene Silhouetten auf ihn zueilen zu sehen.

Dan wurde es um Lorlen herum Schwarz.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Chappi!!

*euchErdbeerenmitschlagsahneundZuckerhinstell*

Bidde Reviewt!

Hel M3dUSa


End file.
